The present invention relates to a network system in which a plurality of internetwork apparatuses such as routers each connecting networks at the network layer level are used to connect a plurality of networks to one another, and more particularly to a network system having the redundant configuration in which a current internetwork apparatus is changed to a standby internetwork apparatus upon failure of the current internetwork apparatus.
In the system in which a plurality of networks are connected by a single router, when a failure occurs in the router, operation of the whole of the system is stopped, so that the whole of the system fails to be operated normally. On the other hand, there is a system having the redundant configuration using two routers one serving as a current router and the other serving as a standby router and in which in the normal state of the current router the system is operated by the current router and when a failure occurs in the current router the system is operated by the standby router instead of the current router to thereby attain a high reliability system.
Such a system having the redundant configuration is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-6-131208. In this system, when a failure occurs in a current network apparatus, operation of the whole of the current network apparatus is stopped and the current network apparatus is changed to a standby network apparatus to thereby realize the system having the redundant configuration.
Further, in a network system, various management information such as statistical information, set information and the like is exchanged among nodes in the network and is managed as a management information base (MIB).